Marked By Fate
by XxSword-and-PenxX
Summary: Soulmarks appear when you first meet your soulmate. Keeping their marks a secret for different reasons, the two never show another soul. When an unknown group threatens the post-war peace of the village, secrets are revealed. Will things ever be the same for Kakashi and Sakura again? Kakasaku Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I know its been a long time since I've posted anything and those stories have since been deleted! However after some story inspiration I decided to take up writing again and this story just fit perfectly. **

**Now a few short notes. Of course I do not support an underage Sakura/Kakashi relationship, so please do not post anything of the sort. Sakura is 19 when this story starts and it will follow the years after the war. While most of the story will stay the same, things have changed and I understand they're not following the story line exactly, that's the point.**

**The next small note is the matter of Soulmarks. In most stories I've read they're writing what their first words are spoken to each other but I like the idea that its a symbol important to the person or clan marking. So in this story that's what has happened, and yes, it could be confusing, but the soulmark will be further explained I promise. Now, the most important note of all.**

**I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did. All rights to the characters belong to Kishimoto. With that, happy reading and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter One**

Cicadas was all he could hear, the village having gone dark and silent hours before. It was that serene time before the sun would begin to stain the dark night sky with its golden rays, turning that impossible darkness into soft blues and pinks and violets. He craved this time. It was as if he was the only thing that existed, and coming home from a mission to this time was like finding Nirvana every single time. It wasn't even as if he had been gone for long, just a few days on a solo mission to the Land of Waves.

A sound made him pause as he flew across the rooftops of quiet households and abandoned businesses. Sniffling. He crouched for a moment, a long figure on the edge of a building his ANBU mask illuminated by the soft pale light of the moon. It was well past time anyone should be asleep, so why was….there it was again. He perked and looked around trying to pinpoint the sounds origin.

What he hadn't expected was to spot a small child's frame, hunkered down on a window sill in such a way that he was slightly anxious she'd tip the wrong way and go spilling out of the second story towards the ground. In the little girls hands was a tiny kunai, her knuckles bloody and bruised. Taking the back of her hand the small child swiped her nose, letting lose a sniffle and turning her face up towards the moon.

Her hair was probably the most interesting color he'd ever seen, a soft pink turned lavender under the moonlight, with unmistakable viridian eyes. So wide and filled with childlike innocence. A stark contrast to the dried blood on her knuckles. With a swift throw the small kunai lodged itself into the frame of her window in front of her.

"Stupid. Stupid." She mumbled to herself, voice as tiny and soft as the rest of her.

"I can do it. I'll show them, I'll be a strong Kunoichi. I swear it," she whispered, eyes drifting up to the moon again, and then as if sensing his presence those viridian eyes drifted to the rooftop he was perched on. He had to give the girl credit for not falling as she jumped in surprise, his red and white mask obstructing his face from her view. The mask came with a certain level of intimidation and awe from civilians and Shinobi alike, and by the way her eyes went as wide as the ramen bowls from Ichiraku she was feeling both of those emotions. She turned her small body towards him, and bowed her head in respect. Jerking in surprise at the reaction, Kakashi stood fully from his crouched position and nodded his head in return. The little girl sniffled once more before lifting her head and smiling at him, a smile filled with awe and inspiration instead of fear. Something the famed Copy Ninja of Konoha was not used to.

Her hand lifted to herself, pointing, as she mouthed something. Any other ninja would have strained to see but with the assistance of the Sharingan, he caught it perfectly.

SA-KU-RA.

Behind both masks the young man wore he couldn't help but smile. He lifted his hand in a silent wave before disappearing into the darkness.

That night, Kakashi's soulmark appeared. Kakashi, refusing to tarnish anyone, never spoke of his soulmark and thanked the Gods that his usual mask would cover it from view.

Six year old Sakura awoke to the soft summer breeze billowing her pink curtains, and a perfectly sharpened brand new kunai resting beside her worn and chipped practice one. Tied around it, was a small black thread and a note. Eagerly opening the note she tilted her head and traced a small slightly chubby finger over the Henohenomoheji scribbled on the small strip of paper. On the kunai a small grouping of Kanji stared up at her, but she couldn't read them no matter how hard she tried.

That morning Sakura's soulmark appeared. Terribly saddened that it wasn't the Uchiha fan, she began wearing high collars to hide the black symbol that she'd never seen before. She was the youngest person she knew of who had a soulmark, and wanted to keep it to herself. She was already made fun of enough for her large forehead. This was too personal.

Sakura always looked for the ANBU shinobi at night, but after a while the memory of that night was filed away, and forgotten.

_**Thirteen Years Later**_

"Sakura-Chan!" The pink haired woman stopped in her tracks and turned, seeing the ever boisterous blonde ninja heading towards her with a rather unamused looking Sasuke. She smiled at the two and waved.

"Ohayo Naruto, Sasuke. What brings you two out this early?" she asked with a raised brow, shifting the scrolls in her arms as her two teammates caught up to her. Sasuke was home for a short period of time from his atonement, and it made Sakura happy to see her boys together again.

"We're heading in to register!" Naruto grinned and let out a small chuckle while the Uchiha beside him let out a noncommittal grunt of acknowledgment.

"Oh yeah? So you got your soulmarks, anyone we know?" she asked as all three of them turned and headed towards the hospital. Naruto's cheeks immediately flushed crimson and Sasuke avoided eye contact. Her green eyes narrowed at the two in suspicion.

"Alright, you have to tell me. I'm going to find out anyway."

"Eh?! But Sakura-Chan! You've never shown us your soulmark." Her eye twitched.

"Dobe has a point Sakura." Twitch. Twitch.

"See! Even HE agrees with me! You show us first," Naruto practically cried, drawing the attention of other passersby simultaneously igniting the pinkette's incredibly short fuse.

"Naruto." It was a warning that was completely missed.

"Oh c'mon Sakura-Chan!"

"You know he wont stop until you give in." Twitch.

"_Naruto._" Ignored again.

"I've never seen you date someone let alone heard you talk about it! You have to know who it is by now," Naruto said with an exasperated huff.

"I don't." Sasuke opened his mouth to stop Naruto from saying something inevitably stupid but was cut off.

"I don't believe you! After all this time you have to know, you got it when you were a kid y'know you gotta have some kind of idea-" The carbon copy of Tsunade whirled around, jaw clenched and eyes blazing.

"I don't know Naruto so drop it! I've never seen this clan symbol before and I have no interest in finding who it belongs to. I want to work and be left alone." Naruto paled at her angry tone and dangerous aura drifting off of her. He gulped, and nodded, only letting out a sigh of relief when she turned away and continued walking.

Wisely Naruto and Sasuke followed along silently, only speaking to bid her a good day as they went their separate ways inside the doors of the hospital. Seeing the mountain of paperwork on her desk, Sakura heaved a heavy sigh and groaned in annoyance. It would be a _very_ long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**The matter of Kakashi's soulmark will be discussed next chapter but for now know that he was not aware who it belonged to while being Sakura's Sensei. He would have immediately changed teams if that was the case. **

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, they all belong to Kishimoto. **

**Also this is un-beta'd so please forgive any mistakes I'll be going through and editing as I upload! **

**Please rate and review!**

**Chapter Two**

Sakura was thankful that Shizune had come to take a few stacks of paperwork from her desk. It turned the mountain into a slightly larger than normal hill of paperwork.

"Yo."

Jumping in her chair the woman looked up to the lanky figure leaning against her door frame. She grinned and waved the man in, slightly surprised he'd bothered to use the door this time. Usually the members of Team 7 loathed walking through the hospital, opting to use her window as their point of entry.

"Kakash-Sensei! You're back. How was the mission?" She asked motioning for him to sit in the free chair across from her desk as she rose to close the door behind him.

"Mah, Sakura how many times do I have to tell you I was only your sensei for a short period of time. Besides we're equals now. Kakashi is just fine," he said lazily, the small orange book appearing almost magically in his hand as she moved between his legs. This had all become routine for the members of Team 7, checking in with Sakura after missions and letting her heal them of any injuries.

Kakashi had been experiencing phantom pain in his left eye where the Sharingan had once been, so Sakura decided to start with that. Using her chakra glowing fingers she smiled down at the man in front of her, noting the way his shoulders visibly slumped as her fingers massaged his temples.

"You know Naruto still calls you Kaka-Sensei." Kakashi grunted in acknowledgement, sighing through his mask covered nose.

"I've given up on trying to make him call me Kakashi. You and Sasuke on the other hand," he trailed off as one hand stayed on his left temple and the other drifted down to check his chest and shoulders of any wounds.

Sakura snorted and shook her head, pulling away only after she was sure he'd be pain free. Stepping back she made her way back around her desk and into her seat.

"They got their soulmarks." That made the silver haired ninja perk instantly. His eyes narrowed slightly as she grinned.

"Who?"

"Not sure. They wouldn't tell me. Demanded to see mine first," she said, a huff of exasperation leaving her as she leaned back fully into her slightly uncomfortable office chair. Kakashi hummed in understanding and shifted in his seat watching his former student. He had never pressed her about her own soulmark. He'd be a hypocrite if he did. Besides he was more than a little wary of hers, as his own soulmark pointed to the one woman who he'd deemed off limits for a number of reasons.

She sighed, drawing his attention back and smiled sadly.

"Truth be told Kakashi-Sen…...Kakashi, I'm afraid to find out who it was." That made the man tilt his head in confusion.

"Was?" Sakura looked down at her hands, her long pink tresses falling over her shoulder as she nodded.

"I think my soulmate died. During the Pain attack before the war I felt it. You hear stories of what it's like to feel your soulmate die and you pray you never have to endure it, but I did. I felt that aching ripping feeling as if my soul was torn from my chest but then it just stopped and that feeling went away. I've never heard of that happening usually when your soulmate dies it's agony for days," her voice wavered and Kakashi leaned forward to rest his large rough hand over hers. She looked up at him, smiling softly as she turned her hand over so she could clasp his tightly.

"It hurt so much. I never told anyone." Kakashi nodded, and silence hung in the air, thickening it to the point where he was almost choking on it. A thousand different things wanted to tumble past his masked lips but thankfully only one thing did.

"Did your mark disappear?" Sakura grimaced and shook her head.

"I was always too afraid to look. Once the war ended I finally looked and it was still there." Surprised by this revelation, Kakashi felt nerves coil in his stomach. Gently he let go of her hand and watched her intently as he leaned back.

"And you're certain you don't recognize the clan mark?" Sakura nodded mutely but let out a groan of annoyance.

"Enough about depressing stuff. Who do you think Naruto and Sasuke have?" Her green eyes went from sad to mischievous in a flash and Kakashi couldn't help but smile despite the dread that had filled his veins just moments before.

"I think they got each other," he mused and Sakura snorted. Opening her mouth she was about to dispute that theory, when she paused and tilted her head.

"Oh Kami I think you're right." Kakashi hummed and let out a small chuckle at the peal of laughter that erupted from the woman across from him.

"It would make so much sense! But wouldn't they have known before now?"

"Unless the mark appeared on a place they couldn't see for themselves." Sakura blinked and erupted into another fit of laughter, followed by Kakashi's baritone laugh.

They talked for a while longer before the silver haired Jonin decided he'd had his fill of hospitals for a month, and used her window to escape overly excitable nurses. Sakura found that her paperwork didn't seem as daunting any more.

Across the village a knock sounded on the Hokage's door, the blonde woman calling out a sharp 'Enter'.

"Ah Kakashi, back already. How's my pupil?" She asked, knowing full well all of her apprentices boys would have stopped by to see her before reporting to the Hokage. It made her smirk.

"Hai Hokage-Sama. I brought back the scrolls as well as the information you wanted me to gather." Tsunade, pleased, took a sip of her recently reclaimed Sake and ushered the man forward.

"Good work. You can go home and rest for a while."

"Actually, I'd like to request another mission." The blonde's brows raised in surprise, and she leveled him with a look. He chuckled and lifted his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it.

"Just want to stretch my legs a bit." The hokage raises her brow, but learned long ago to not question the man. Sighing she nodded, idiot flipping through mission scrolls before pulling one from the stack beside her.

"Here, a brief S-Rank. It's a solo so," the woman trailed off watching the silver haired ninja shift.

"Right, I'll be going as ANBU." After a quick brief Kakashi was gone and Tsunade sighed, pouring another saucer of Sake.


	3. Chapter 3

**No real author's notes here just remember to review and let me know what you think so far! **

**Also, All rights to Naruto and the characters belongs to Kishimoto. Duh. **

**Chapter Three**

Sakura wasn't surprised when the entirety of Team 7 showed up on her doorstep that night. Kakashi was later than the rest, but even Yamato had showed up for their obligatory once a week team dinner. After the war, Sakura decided that they as a unit would never waste another opportunity to be together again. And thus their weekly team dinners when everyone was home from missions became one of Sakura's laws, things her boys dared not break.

She grinned to herself as she pulled her hair up and away from her face and shoulders, the long pink pony tail swishing around while she moved to gather ingredients. At first she'd been hesitant to grow her hair out, the constant reminder of her weakness had spurred her on throughout the years. But after some thought and a particularly long chat with Ino, she decided to do something for herself for once and let it grow.

Sai, Naruto, and Yamato all sat down at the kitchen table that the latter had built for her, big enough for them all but small enough to fit in the dining room/ kitchen combo that she had in her two bedroom apartment. Kakashi has disappeared, most likely sprawled out on the couch reading that little orange book of his. Sasuke leaned against the counter beside her watching the debate Naruto and Sai were having with the closest thing to a fond smile Sakura had ever seen.

"So...Naruto huh?" Sasuke rarely ever looked surprised Sakura couldn't resist the snort that escaped her at the shocked look on his face.

"He told you?" The pinkette waved her hand and shook her head, turning her emerald eyes down to where she was chopping vegetables.

"No, Kakashi and I were speculating who your soulmates were and he mentioned that it was probably Naruto. So...how'd you guys figure it out?" Sakura chanced a glance at Sasuke, expecting the signature moody glare of his aimed at her. Instead she saw a soft smile, and his dark eyes filled with fondness as he gazed at the blonde ninja who was loudly explaining to Sai that calling a girl pretty in a sarcastic sounding tone is the same as calling her ugly.

"We were sparing and I singed his shirt, he pulled it off and there it was, on his right shoulder blade. Of course the dobe wouldn't have seen it but I'm suspecting he knew he had one. So when I told him that he had a soulmark that was the Uchiha fan he practically tore my clothes off trying to find the Uzumaki spiral. It's on my lower back." He turned to look at her, and jolted. Her eyes had misted over with tears and she sniffled softly.

"Why are you-"

"I'm just happy for you two you idiot!" She punched his shoulder, swiping her tears away with the back of her hand. Moving the vegetables into a large pot she began to cook them slowly.

"Sakura….I wish you'd just look." The woman sighed and turned to look at Sasuke with a soft almost motherly look as she reached up and patted his cheek.

"I'll be fine. Besides I'm sure whoever has my mark knows it's me. And he hasn't come looking for me either so," she shrugged.

"His loss." The soft baritone had her smiling as she turned to see the famous Copy Ninja leaning against the counter on the opposite side of her, ankles crossed and one arm folded over his chest while that persistent orange book covered most of his masked face.

Sakura smiled brightly at him before turning back to her cooking.

"I couldn't agree more!" Naruto blurted from the table and Sakura's cheeks flushed with slight embarrassment. They'd all been listening. Waving them all off she chuckled and shook her head.

"I've got the only men I'll ever need all right here," she said earning a loud whoop of agreement from Naruto.

The group talked and laughed together, celebrated Sasuke and Naruto's soulmarks, and talked about the upcoming months. Kakashi has stayed quiet for most of the night, observing the group intently. Per their routine Kakashi stayed behind and helped out with dishes as the others all slowly dispersed. After silently cleaning up, Sakura made them tea and sat in her usual spot on the corner of her plush sofa while Kakashi sat on the opposite end, his legs stretched out in front of him.

"You were quiet tonight. Is everything ok?" She questioned as she sipped her tea from her pale yellow mug. He turned to her, and his eyes crinkled over his mask in his signature smile.

"Just thinking about a lot. I have another mission," he told her nonchalantly knowing how back to back missions made her nervous. The more casual he made it the better her reaction would be.

"Dangerous?"

"Not quite."

"Who's your team?"

"I won't be taking one Sakura-Chan." That made her jerk, her pink brows furrowed.

"But that would mean….."

"That I'm back on active duty for ANBU."

Silence.

"Why?" Her voice wasn't sharp or angry as he'd expected. It was soft and quiet, timid and filled with worry. It tugged on his heart painfully.

"You know that once you join ANBU you never really get out. Tenzou still takes ANBU missions. I'll be alright Sakura," he said softly reaching over to take her free hand much like he had earlier that afternoon. Swallowing the thickness in her throat the woman nodded, eyeing him seriously now.

"You better be careful. I mean it. Seeing you all so injured during the war tore me up. Especially you. So you be careful or else," the threat wasn't even fully backed by anger or sternness. It was soft and filled with unease and she hated how desperate she sounded. But the silver haired man just smiled and reached up tucking a strand of her petal pink hair behind her ear.

"I promise Sakura. You'll be the first person I see when I come home." Snatching his hand she held it tightly in her own for a moment before letting go.

"Good. Now I'm sure you leave soon so go get some rest. I'll see you when you get home," she told him, not understanding why his simple gesture of tucking her hair behind her ear had her heart thumping painfully in her chest and her cheeks reddening.

"Mah, so bossy Sakura-Chan." But the lanky man did as he was told placing his black mug covered in white paw prints in her kitchen sink before disappearing out the window above it. Sighing to herself Sakura sipped her tea, and wondered why she'd reacted that way.

Maybe she was getting sick. Shrugging to herself she finished her tea and padded quietly into the kitchen, placing her mug beside Kakashi's before heading towards her room for the night.

In the early hours of the morning Kakashi raced across the rooftops of Konoha, landing on the window sill of Sakura's bedroom window. Taking in the sleeping woman for a moment he considered waking her to tell her goodbye but he stayed there, crouched in the pale moonlight. His white and red porcelain mask covered his face, just like that night so many years ago.

Her pink hair spread around her on her pillows like a soft halo, her eyes closed tightly as she snuggled deeper under the pale green comforter. In her sleep Sakura rolled over facing away from the window with a soft sleepy sigh, completely unaware of her visitor. Kakashi smiled to himself and pushed off silently, using his chakra to race across the rooftops and away from the village once again.

The next week went by quickly and quietly for Sakura. Naruto and Sai had left for a mission with Yamato, and Sasuke was out of the village again, leaving her without any of her boys and an all too quiet apartment.

Somewhere near the border of the Fire and Kusagakure Kakashi perched high in a tree with thick branches, shading him completely from the night. He had done well with keeping his mind from wandering but with the Cicadas buzzing he couldn't help remembering the conversation he had with Sakura about her soulmate. He had felt an array of emotions that he didn't want to in that moment. Dread, intrigue, guilt, anguish, self-loathing, and the list just continued. Sighing he striped off his ANBU mask and set it on his leg, settling with his back against the trunk and his legs spread out in front of him.

His gloved fingers rubbed at the side of his neck, directly between his left ear and the curve of his shoulder. The stark white circle had given him heart attack enough when Sakura joined his genin team, but the fact that her clan symbol was void of the purple diamond settled over it made him dismiss the theory immediately. Of course he'd been suspicious after meeting Tsunade-Sama but with the years apart during her training, any idea that it could be Sakura slid from his mind. Until…..

_"...please don't go! If we stick together I know it can be like old times again!" Kakashi strained to look at her, his chest aching and his new sharingan-less eye pulsing in his skull. Her voice was so strong, so filled with fear of her team being split up again._

_"You're…..really annoying." With a jerk her body tilted back slightly and her breath hitched in a soft gasp only he could hear, wavering she teetered back and forth before spilling forward and against the cold rocks. Fury rippled through him._

_"Sakura!" Her pastel pink hair covered her face, Kakashi's coal eyes lifted to his student as his anger radiated off of him in waves._

_"You didn't need to put Sakura-Chan under genjutsu!" Kakashi struggled to move forward and push her so she lay on her back. In that moment, he realized two things. The young girl he'd first seen sniffling under the pale moonlight all those years ago had turned into a woman, and he hadn't even seen it. She was strong and dedicated and skilled. She would surpass Tsunade, if she hadn't already._

_Second, that the new small purple diamond seal on her forehead matched the one on his soulmark. Fate had such cruel timing._

Pulling himself from those memories he sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. He was lucky he wore a mask, or else everyone in Konoha would know exactly who his soulmate was. It was obvious, the thick stark white circle with a purple diamond over it, even Naruto as dense as he was would know immediately.

But the idea that Sakura had felt his death all those years ago, had felt him die made guilt wash over him like a cold rain. Ice filled his veins as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. A twig snapped off to his left, and in a flash he was up crouching again, mask back in place with a kunai in his hand.

He'd think about all of that later, but for now, he had a mission to focus on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh ho ho! Now we get to the good stuff! All rights belong to Kishimoto! **

**Happy reading my KakaSaku lovers! Don't forget to review and let me know how you like it!**

**Chapter Four**

It had been two weeks since she'd last seen all her boys and Sakura was beginning to worry. It wasn't unusual for a mission to go longer than normal, or for it to be extended.

But to go two weeks without hearing a word was unusual for her boys and the pink haired kunoichi was struggling with the sinking feeling in her stomach that just would not go away. She busied herself by completely reorganizing the hospital, much to Tsunade and Shizune's amusement. Sakura went through and double checked charts, organized medical supply closets, oversaw appointments, and had the occasional team come back from a mission with a few serious injuries. All in all she was busy, or tried to be at least. In the moments where she didn't have anything pressing to do, she worried and that didn't bode well with her. Her boys were more than capable of doing their jobs.

But then why did she feel like a black cloud of dread was her only constant companion the past few days?

Groaning to herself the kunoichi rested her forehead against her kitchen counter at home. Maybe some tea would help. Filling the tea kettle she set it on the stove before turning the knob, hearing it click a few times before the blue flames ignited under the burner.

She felt the chakra flare before she heard the voice muffled by what she could only assume was an ANBU mask.

"Haruno-San, the Hokage requests your presence at the hospital right away. It's urgent." Sakura turned to see the black cloaked ANBU operative on her balcony, the purple and white cat mask being the only visible part of the woman. She could tell by the voice.

"Of course." Sakura turned off the burner, dashing towards her room to get her kunai pouch and a few scrolls to tuck into her hip pouch. She was thankful she'd dressed in her jounin pants and leg wrap, and debated changing out of her loose green civilian sweater (she suspected it belonged to one of the boys due to the size) but threw the idea out the window. Tying her forehead protector on, she grabbed her sandals by the front door and followed the ANBU operative towards the hospital. She was expecting the flurry of nurses and doctors, shinobi moving this way and that. Sakura hadn't been expecting the look of fear in her Shishou's eyes.

"Sakura, come with me."

"What's happened?" Sakura felt her throat closing up, her eyes darting to every face that passed her on a gurney.

" A team was on their way back when they were ambushed by rogue-nin. The team sustained minor injuries…," Tsunade trailed off stopping outside an operating room. Sakura felt her heart clench painfully in her chest.

"They only sustained minor injuries because Kakashi stumbled upon them on his way back from his mission." She didn't wait for Sakura to react before she pushed open the doors, swiftly striding into the operating room. Sakura, stunned, followed behind dutifully before stopping dead in her tracks. The only time she'd ever felt this way was when her soulmate had died during the Pain attack. Pure unadulterated fear coursed through her heavily, a maelstrom of terror and anguish. Her hands shook and for a moment she was afraid her knees would give out from under her.

She hadn't even realized she was crying until the motionless body she stared at intently began to blur. Tsunade watched her apprentice carefully, watching the array of emotions pass over her face before determination settled over them all like a trusty well worn mask. Sakura pushed up her sleeves and wiped her eyes, the power of her chakra almost filled the room as it flared.

"Status report." Her voice was clipped and stern, her eyes sharp as she stepped up and began her own scan of his body using glowing hands.

Her team leader lay below her hands, ANBU uniform bloody and tattered to the point of no return. Even his mask had a few tears in it around his jaw and neck, but nothing that would compromise his face. His chest was bloody and bruised, multiple ribs cracked and broken. His leg was broken in a few places, and the amount of internal bleeding in his abdomen worried her. But more than that…..the black thick poison that flowed through his veins was already spreading towards his heart.

"Get me as many bowls of clean water as you can, fresh bandages, sutures, and the antidote I developed for the poison used by Sasori." She barked the orders, her chakra spreading through Kakashi's body as an attempt to slow the poison spreading.

"Hai Sakura-Sama." Usually the pink haired woman would wave off the honorific, but at that moment nothing else mattered except the man beneath her hands. Tsunade stepped forward, beginning the healing process on his leg, her amber eyes trained on the woman on the opposite side of the table. She'd grown so much since begging to be her student, she'd become more of a daughter than anything. A few nurses worked on getting his armor off of his body, and Sakura cut through his shirt easily, keeping enough mask to cover his neck and face.

"He'll be alright Sakura. I knew you'd tear someone apart if you weren't brought in." Tsunade's voice seemed to drag Sakura from her thoughts, green eyes blinking a few times.

"I know….Nothing prepares you for this though. I've almost lost all of them too many times. Kakashi was in bad shape after the war, and I just….I….I can't explain it. My heart hurts seeing him like this," she whispered her pink brows furrowing in confusion. Tsunade hummed in understanding, looking between the silver haired man and her student. Her eyes narrowed in thought as she scanned his body for any sign of a soulmark.

"Sakura….Kakashi never registered with his soulmate. Do you know who it is?" Sakura shook her head numbly, taking water from the bowl placed beside her with her chakra. His muscled chest and abdomen was littered with scars, both old and new.

"Hold him down, this will hurt," she whispered, voice pained as she watched Kakashi's almost serene face before pressing the orb of water into his skin. Immediately his dark grey eyes flew open, a strangled cry escaping him. He flailed, but with his injuries and lack of chakra it didn't take much to calm him down.

"Kakashi! Kakashi stay…..stay still damnit," Sakura grit out as the poison slowly but surely began to flow from his body, the same way it had with Kankuro's. She extracted as much as she could before dumping the tainted water and starting again. He spasmed against her hands, and Sakura found herself grinding her teeth together. His eyes searched the room frantically, until he saw her. Their eyes met and Sakura leaned down, pressing her forehead to his. His eyes widened and she heard him grunt, the poison extracted through the water, her hands working diligently as their noses brushed.

"You have to let me do this. Let me heal you Kakashi." She heard him gasp out a breath, before nodding, and letting the sweet embrace of unconsciousness take him.

"Let's do this quickly." Sakura snapped as she leaned back fully, eyes trained on his wounds. None dared to speak as they watched the woman work, eyes trained and focused intently.

Six hours later, Kakashi lay in a bed, the morning sun just barely rising over the faces of the Hokage. Sakura sat in a chair beside his bed, her eyes shut in deep thought. A nurse came in, and Sakura stayed still with her eyes closed as the nurse changed Kakashi's bandages. Her ears picked up a rustle of fabric, and a sharp intake of breath. Sakura's eyes flew open on instinct, only to see the young nurse looking between the two of them.

"I'm….I'm so sorry Sakura-sama! Hokage-sama ordered me to remove his mask and replace it with a medical mask, and….." the girls voice trailed off. Sakura bit back a snarl at the unprofessional attitude of the nurse as she stood and looked down.

Kakashi's face was obscured by a black medical mask, but without a shirt on or mask to cover his skin his soulmark stared up at her. Sakura's voice caught in her throat as she tried to understand what was happening in that very moment.

The white circle of the Haruno was so stark even against his pale skin it was obvious what it was. Along with the purple diamond over top of it, a perfect mimicry of her own Strength of a Hundred seal, there was no mistaking it.

Sakura Haruno was Kakashi Hatake's soulmate. Looking up at the nurse she snapped out a quick order of silence, and a threat should the woman spread what she'd seen. Once the nurse had scurried from the room, Sakura reached out and trailed over the taut skin of his neck. When the mark didn't wipe off, and she was certain it wasn't a prank, she sank into the uncomfortable chair beside the bed.

"_Holy shit_!"


	5. Chapter 5

**How is everyone liking the story so far? If you're enjoying it please leave a review and let me know! Naruto and all the characters belongs to Kishimoto!**

**Happy Reading! xo**

**Chapter Five**

Kakashi didn't understand where he was. He could smell something akin to bleach, it stung his sensitive nose. His eyes wouldn't open, and everything sounded muddled. His nose twitched again, and his best guess was the hospital in Konoha. He'd actually made it home. Ringing in his ears muffled the sounds of arguing. Two male voices going back and forth.

"Ne ne, Teme why can't we just sneak a peak?"

"Because Dobe imagine how mad that will make Sakura. She's already been in a black mood, do you want that wrath turned on us?" There was a pause and Kakashi could almost feel the wheels turning in Naruto's head as he weighed the options.

"No….you're probably right. During the war I swore I'd never talk back to Sakura-chan ever again. I don't want to die," Naruto said gravely, and Kakashi finally got his eyes to open a bit. The light was almost blinding at first, but when his eyes adjusted he could tell his assumptions had been right. He could see the walls of a hospital room before Naruto's impossibly blue eyes popped into his field of view.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Oh man thank Kami! You really had us scared there oyaji!"

"Hn."

"I'm…...not….old." Kakashi's voice was strained and thick from not using it, and to his utter embarrassment it cracked just a little.

"How….," Kakashi paused and swallowed thickly before continuing. "How long have I...been out?"

"A week." The clipped and brisk tone had all three men in the room bristling, eyes turned to the woman in the door frame. She was dressed in the usual jonin uniform, but instead of her green flak vest, she wore a white doctor's coat. Her long pink hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, her forehead protector tied in it's usual place.

"Sakura! Look, Kaka-sensei is awake." Naruto chuckled sheepishly leaning back and stepping away from the bed.

"I see Naruto thank you. Could Kakashi and I have the room? I need to do some physical exams," she muttered as she came around to check the silver haired man's vitals, her eyes never lifting from her task. Sasuke and Naruto shared a look of confusion before looking at their sensei, wondering what the man had done to piss off the second Tsunade so badly.

"Sure Sakura-chan! We'll come back later and see you Kaka-sensei!" Naruto gave a small wave as Sasuke pushed him out the door, closing it softly behind them.

Silence hung thickly in the air.

Sakura, fury rolling off of her like waves, set his chart down and pulled back the sheet that was covering his face and torso.

"Your face is covered don't worry," Sakura quipped as Kakashi twitched purely because of instinct. His glazed grey eyes trailed over to her, taking in her stern face, her anger…..how beautiful she looked as the sun streamed through the window and caught her hair just right. Mah, he must really be tired if he let that thought break forward in his mind.

"S-Sorry I'm late." Sakura scoffed, her hands glowing green over his chest as she examined him. Her brows pinched together in anger and Kakashi felt dread creep through his body. What had he done? He'd been asleep for a week, how could he have incurred the wrath of the woman beside him by simply sleeping?

"Baka."

"Mah, Sakura-Chan, I didn't have a choice. If I did I would've let you know I'd be late. And I would've come straight to you," he said with a crease of his eyes over the medical mask. He expected some tears maybe another insult but ultimately a withering of her anger and possibly a laugh. But all he got was her lithe frame freezing. Kakashi blinked and that dread that had been coiled in his stomach now increased ten fold.

_Oh Kami she's furious._

When she rounded on him, she reached towards his neck. Her green eyes were filled with fury and tears, her lips quivering as she yanked off a large bandage taped over his soulmark. His stomach dropped.

His soulmark.

"_Baka Kakashi!_" She hissed throwing the bandage at him.

"Sakura wait-"

"No! No. You don't get to tell me to wait. You will listen while I talk. You must've known for a while. Maybe not while on team seven, I understand that. I don't care about that. But once I gained my seal you HAD to have known. So why…..," tears choked her now. "Why would you keep this from me?!" She didn't look at him, instead picking up his chart and pretending to study it to keep the tears at bay.

"Sakura, you didn't want to know who your soulmate was. Besides….everything I've ever loved has been destroyed by my own hands. I couldn't let you bare that same fate. I'm a killer Sakura. My hands are stained with blood that will never wash clean," Kakashi said, his tone more stern than she'd ever heard it. But that stern almost admonishing voice of his did nothing to ebb at the anger boiling inside of her.

"Oh cut the crap!" Astonished at her tone, Kakashi actually gaped behind his mask. Sakura practically threw his chart down on the chair, turning to pace away from the bed and the man in it. Flushed with anger and indignation that had built up over the last week, Sakura stripped off her doctors coat and tossed it on the end of the bed.

"Of course I wanted to know! I just….I thought that after the war, after the three of us became famous that my soulmate would come forward, would see me. Would realize that it was me. But when he didn't I assumed it was because I wasn't what he wanted. Of _course_ I wanted to know! Damnit Kakahsi," she violently swiped at her eyes, causing his heart to tug painfully in his chest. "I'm a shinobi too. I have blood on my hands. I'm a killer too. So those are all just bad excuses."

"Sakura, I'm fourteen years your senior. I was your sensei." Turning back around to face him Sakura snarled.

"So?"

"So, it's not right!" He closed his eyes in exasperation and Sakura felt rejection, white hot and powerful flare through her.

"Then why do I have this?" Kakashi opened his eyes, surprised to see Sakura standing beside his bed but her back facing him. She had tugged her shirt down just a bit, so he'd be able to see her soulmark.

At the base of her neck, right where her spine met her shoulder blades was the Hatake clan symbol. It wasn't small by any means, but large enough that anyone who knew it would easily be able to tell what it was. The black diamond symbol with intersecting lines running diagonally through it looked as if it belonged on her skin, it just…._fit_.

"I don't know. It must be a mistake." The words felt like ash in his mouth, and the moment her spoke them, the moment he wanted to take them back. The look on her face killed the silver haired ninja. He'd never seen something so gut wrenching and terrifying in the same moment as the sight of a heartbroken, rejected Sakura.

"Saku-"

"I've heard enough." Sakura snapped, not looking at him as she donned her doctor's coat, and strode from the room. Kakashi exhaled deeply and placed the bandage over his soulmark in case of wandering eyes or a certain nosy blonde ninja, closing his eyes in defeat.

"Well that was unexpected."

"Hokage-Sama." Tsunade appeared in the doorway staring at Kakashi with a raised brow.

"You royally messed that one up." Kakashi let out a soft sigh.

"Ah."

*

Sakura didn't return to Kakashi's room that night, instead in true womanly fashion she moped. Yes, Sakura Haruno, a twenty year old woman who could crush any man with her pinky, sat on top of the Hokage mountain and watched the sun set all while moping. She couldn't get the words Kakashi had spoken out of her mind. A small part of her had wanted him to apologize, to tell her it was for her protection but now that she knew…

She scoffed, pushing that thought away from her mind. She'd hoped it had been him. Of all the people she'd met in her life, she hoped that he would somehow end up her soulmate. Fate was cruel. Her mind continued to wander, so much so that she didn't see the man clad in hideous green spandex walking towards her on his hands.

"Ah! Sakura-Chan! Enjoying the eternal spring of youth on this beautiful evening I see!" Sakura couldn't help the smile that rugged at her lips, turning to look at the man.

"Guy-Sensei! Where's Lee-kun?" She called giving the man a wave. With one fluid motion Guy rolled and ended seated next to Sakura.

"Ah in Suna with Gaara! My heart fills with joy at their love." Sakura couldn't help the giggle at the sight of the mans famous large tears, his eyes filling with the idea that his beloved pupil was loved so wholly.

"Gaara and Lee are some of the lucky ones," she said softly, drawing Guy's attention. He studied her profile, eyes rimmed red and dried tear streaks on her face.

"So…..my eternal rival finally told you." Surprised, Sakura sharply turned to look at the man beside her. He was just giving her that huge grin and a thumbs up that was just so….Guy. Sakura deflated, nodding silently.

"Well he didn't really tell me. He was helping out a team who'd gotten ambushed and ended up poisoned and wounded in the hospital. A nurse saw the soulmark while I was in the room," she said softly, her voice filled with defeat. She was expecting a long winded speech on the beauty of youthfulness or something along those lines, but was more than a little relieved when his large hand rested atop her head giving a few swift and gentle pats.

"You know….Kakashi told me a story once. When he was deep into ANBU, and in a dark place in his life, he was coming home from a solo mission when he heard the strangest noise. A little girl sat in her window crying, with hair like a cherry blossom and knuckles bruised and bloody. He admired her strength, but most of all when she saw him, crouched on the rooftop that night she didn't scream or cry like most children would have. She actually bowed to him. That little girl gave him respect and looked at him in awe instead of fear. For Kakashi that was everything, being treated without fear. He was terrified when his soulmark appeared the next morning. He was young man, and you were just starting at the academy. If you really were his soulmate than imagine how terrifying that must have been for him." Sakura stared at Guy in shock, his words sinking in as the memory of that night played in her mind.

"Did he know when he was assigned our team?" Guy shook his head with a sigh, removing his hand from her hair as he turned to look out over Konoha.

"No...not for certain. You wouldn't show anyone yours, and the purple diamond meant nothing to you at that time. However when lady Tsunade came, he saw her seal mark and decided that it was time for him to hand off your training to someone else. He had a suspicion, an idea but he didn't know...until the war." The pinkette buried her face in her hands, eyes filling with tears.

"I felt him die you know." That made the spandex clad man jolt a little, turning to look at her in shock.

"I should've known it was him….."

_Sakura was racing through the streets of Konoha, healing those she could and helping to evacuate the ones who weren't injured. She'd seen Iruka earlier before but was looking for any sign of-_

_The scream that echoed throughout the street didn't even sound human. It sounded like a wounded animal crying out as it died. Sakura hadn't even realized it came from her until she dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face as she clutched her chest._

"_Oh god….Oh god what's happening to me?" she screamed again, her eyes wide in terror. It felt like Pain himself had reached into her chest and ripped her beating heart from behind her ribs. Her soulmark burned against her skin, and suddenly, it all clicked. _

"_Sakura?" It sounded like Ino's voice calling out to her, the blonde skidding to a halt beside her. Sakura couldnt help the sob that escaped her, fingers clawing at her chest._

"_Make it stop….make it stop." _

"_Oh god Sakura…..your soulmate….." That sent her into a fresh wave of sobbing until the pain and agony and earth shattering grief that coursed through her suddenly stopped. She gasped in a few breaths, tear filled eyes looking up at Ino in wonder. _

"_It stopped." _

Guy listened silently as Sakura recounted her experience with Kakashi dying.

"I found out later that Kakashi died and came back but brushed it off as a coincidence. I should've looked then. I should've tried to see what clan this belonged to," she grumbled motioning to the black soulmark peeking over the collar of her navy blue long sleeved jonin shirt. Guy leaned back slightly to look at it, brows raised before smiling widely.

"Fate has a way of moving in it's own time. You were not meant to find out at that time, and Kakashi was not meant to truly acknowledge it until the war. You see?" Guy queried softly, making Sakura smile softly nodding her head. Her fingers twisted together on her lap as she thought over his words.

"Do not worry about leaving me alone Sakura-Chan! I still feel youthful vigor coursing through my veins! Go see him," he said sagely before giving her the signature grin and thumbs up combo. Sakura chuckled and nodded, turning to survey the village one last time before pushing herself over the edge of the cliff face.

"Ah….young love," Guy muttered to himself with a smile breathing in the soft fall breeze that played across his skin before pushing back into his handstand and taking off to finish his laps around the village.


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoops Kakashi is in trouuuubbblllleeeeee! **

**All rights to Naruto belong to Kishimoto! **

**Happy Reading! xo**

**Chapter Six**

Instead of heading straight to the hospital, Sakura went home. She needed a shower and a mug of tea to really ebb away at the last bits of anger she was holding on to. Stripping off her clothes she stepped under the steaming spray of the shower head with a soft sigh. Guy-Sensei had really taken some of her anger away and made her think about Kakashi's side of it all. Taking her shampoo off it's small ledge she placed some in the palm of her hand and began to lather it through her almost waist length locks. Sighing at the slight tingling that followed her short nails scratching at her scalp, Sakura closed her eyes and let the steam of the shower fill her nose.

After a week of worrying about Kakashi, holding back her anger, sleepless nights filled with tears, and the maelstrom of feelings inside her that she couldn't even begin to comprehend, she was more than a little grateful for the calming shower and time alone. Not that she didn't love Naruto and Sasuke, but being around them while they stared at each other with so much fondness and adoration made her stomach flip.

She was so happy for them, happy for the love and companionship they'd never go without another day in their lives. But inside her a dark emotion reared it's ugly head, jealousy. That was something she didn't want to deal with, couldn't deal with. All the other Rookies had found their Soulmates easily, and now that Naruto and Sasuke had found each other…..well she was the last one. How ironic. The first to get her soulmark but the last to find her soulmate, and he had been right there all along.

Leaning her head back to rinse the soap from her now dark pink locks, Sakura let her mind wander to all the times during the war that he'd been there beside her, fighting with her, protecting her, and standing up for her. When the war had stopped and Naruto and Sasuke were in the infirmary tent recovering, the blonde ninja had been more than a little talkative. He'd relayed everything Kakashi had said about her, all the while the man in question lay lazily in a cot with his ever present orange book draped over his face, most likely asleep.

Sakura couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips as she washed her body. Once her body was almost as pink as her hair from the scalding water and vigorous scrubbing she stepped out, a puff of steam accompanying her. Wrapping her towel around her body she made the cold transition into her bedroom to get dressed. After years of covering her soulmark for some reason he wanted to leave it exposed. To wear something that would show exactly what she'd been hiding all those years.

Instead her hands reached out for the familiar red sleeveless vest she always wore, except this qipao styled vest came down just to the tops of her thighs in the front and back. Instead of the shorter black spandex however she pulled on longer black leggings that went down to her ankles. Wrapping her upper thigh she placed her kunai pouch around the wrappings, and her hip pouch in it's place as well. Pulling on her knee high boots, Sakura began to head towards the hospital as the pale light of the full moon cast a silver blanket over Konoha. Instead of hurrying or running across the rooftop she walked slowly, her long pink hair still slightly damp swayed around her hips. The few shinobi and civilians that were still out and walking around as the village slowly quieted for the night greeted her warmly. She smiled back, and entered the hospital surprised to find a frantic nurse immediately head towards her.

"Haruno-Sama we had no idea he'd do that!" Confused Sakura looked at her with a frown.

"What are you talking about?" The woman paled before looking around as if to pass on her mistake on some other unsuspecting nurse.

"I said what're you talking about Ichigo-Chan." Her voice was calm and gentle but with an underlying patronizing tone, like how one would speak to a child. The woman blinked and looked back at the woman swallowing.

"Well it looks like Hatake-san has…..checked himself out." Silence was all that passed between them before her words truly sunk in.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"Kaka-sensei shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" The man in question didn't look away from his book as he answered.

"Mah…...maybe." Sasuke felt a small shiver go down his spine, and paled.

"What do you mean maybe?"

"Well I wasn't exactly…..cleared to leave. I felt better so I decided to go get something to eat." He said it so simply that Naruto shrugged and slurped up a mouthful of Ramen.

Until it clicked.

"Oh shit. Kakashi-sensei Sakura's gonna kill you."

"No….I'm sure she won't even return to the hospital tonight."

Because he'd been reading his book he didn't see the murderous pink haired kunoichi appear behind him as if out of thin air, practically spoken into existence. With her chakra masked, he didn't sense her either.

Naruto and Sasuke, who sat on either side of him, immediately leaned away with pale horror filled faces.

A breeze fluttered her hair and Kakashi's nose twitched, her scent filling it. Knuckles cracked loudly and Kakashi could now feel her behind him. Not because of her chakra but the purely black aura that rolled off of her and filled the air.

"Ah." Sakura hummed, and before he was able to pop away and out of the line of fire, her hand flicked out and whacked him. Naruto and Sasuke blinked, not expecting such a calm response.

"Hey Sakura-chan that's no fair! If it was us you-" Naruto trailed off as Sakura caught a now paralyzed Kakashi, and hefted him over her shoulder. Making sure that she grabbed his precious God forsaken little orange book, she turned, and marched back towards the hospital.

Kakashi from his upside down position, didn't quite like the way her long pink hair swayed and hit him in the face, or the way that passing shinobi watched in fascinated horror as they passed…...but he had to admit he was loving the view.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay with this one, but Marked by Fate will have new Chapters uploaded every sunday, Wednesday, and Friday! **

**Please review and let me know how you guys are liking it so far! Happy Reading! xo**

**Chapter Seven **

She was silent as she walked through the quieting streets of Konoha. Part of her anger had already subsided, leaving behind only that heart stopping worry. When the nurse had informed her he'd checked out the first thing Sakura felt was terror. What if he'd opened a wound? Or depleted the small amount of Chakra he'd managed to regenerate while in the hospital and was passed out somewhere where she couldn't find him? Sighing heavily through her nose, Sakura adjusted Kakashi over her shoulder.

"Ma...Sakura-chan. Can you let me down now?" Kakashi's tone was slightly embarrassed but also understanding. He knew that Sakura wouldn't let him go until he was back in the hospital.

"Oh forget it," She muttered and with made a few quick hand signs before disappearing in a swirl of Cherry Blossoms.

Kakashi blinked as Sakura deposited him on her couch with a huff, angrily turning to stalk towards the kitchen. She didn't like the idea that he'd be able to get away again at the hospital, and knew he would the second she had her back turned. Why couldn't the man just stay in one place and heal? Thankfully the terror she had previously felt had given way to anger, and annoyance. Moving around her kitchen, Sakura made tea for the two of them and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Setting their tea on the counter Sakura moved into her room and changed into a black long sleeved Jonin uniform top, the chill of her apartment giving her goosebumps. She didn't spare Kakashi a glance as she made her way back into the kitchen, collected their mugs, and went back into her modest living room. She placed the black mug covered in white paw prints in front of Kakashi on the coffee table, before settling into the floor on the opposite side and eyed him with a frown.

"Baka Kakashi." She hissed at him as she took a sip of her tea. Kakashi had been laying still, dark eyes watching her intently as she'd moved around but now stared at the ceiling.

"Ah."

"You could've opened your stitches you know. Or passed out from chakra exhaustion. Jiji you're not as young as you used to be," Sakura shot at him staring down at her tea.

"Why did you leave?" It was quiet for a few minutes before she Sakura could hear a grunt and the sound of Kakashi shifting against the couch. Pushing himself up he leaned forward and took his mug of tea, staring at it.

"I didn't want to upset you with my presence any more than I already had." Sakura scoffed and shook her head, whispering another 'baka' under her breath before looking up at him. He must've gone home, since he was wearing one of his signature jonin shirts with an undershirt and mask attached to it. It was pulled up dutifully over his nose, hiding his face and soulmark from the world.

"I'm not mad at you." Kakashi paused looking at her evenly before setting down the mug in his hands.

"No of course I'm mad about you skipping out of the hospital. But I'm not mad about the soulmark. I understand why you didn't tell me." The silver haired ninja sighed and rubbed his face with his hands before reaching up and taking his forehead protector off and letting it fall, clattering against the table.

"You do?" His voice sounded much smaller than she'd ever heard it, and Sakura wilted immediately.

"I do. I had a talk with Guy-Sensei." At that Kakashi looked up at her in surprise. Sakura smiled and shook her head lightly taking a sip from her pale yellow mug.

"I was on top of the Hokage Mountain when Guy-Sensei came by doing his handstand laps around the village. He stopped to talk and he explained your side of view a bit. So I'm not mad anymore. I understand how that must've been scary and confusing." Kakashi huffed out a breath, before looking down to his hands that hung between his legs.

"Sakura all my life everything good has slipped through my fingers. It's been crushed or taken or I've broken it. You have to understand that when I realized completely that it was you, I vowed never to hurt you. To never break you. And by keeping that vow I would never tell you what you are to me." Sakura inhaled sharply and looked at him, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm an adult Kakashi. I can decide what I do and don't want. I understand trying to protect me, but at the same time not knowing was hurting me. That's partially my fault I understand but still. I think it's time you let me decide for myself what I want. Ok?"

Kakashi looked pained for a moment, his eyes closing as his head hung forward.

"Sakura…..I don't want to hurt you." Something in the way he said it, the way he said her name tore at her heart and soul. Forgetting her tea, she pushed up from the ground and rounded the coffee table smoothly. She sat beside him on the couch gently and turned her body to face him completely tucking a leg under her.

"Kakashi. Please. I'm not asking for much. I'm not even asking you to be intimate with me," Kakashi's visible skin went red over his mask but she continued. "All I'm asking is to spend time with me, and to be open to the idea of us being soulmates."

Kakashi was quiet for a long time before he nodded, looking up at her.

"Alright." Sakura smiled and nodded standing to get her mug of tea before curling back up on the couch. They drank their tea in comfortable silence before Kakashi shifted a bit, and settled back into the couch staring over at her.

She hummed in question, wondering what he was thinking about.

"Your soulmark. Can...can I see it?" He asked softly, looking evenly at her. She nodded smiling at him, and turned so she sat with her legs crossed under her and her back facing him. Kakashi shifted behind her, and moved closer. With a gentleness she didn't know he had, he brushed her hair over her shoulder smoothly. His rough fingertips against her spine made her shiver and Kakashi must've noticed because he let out a breathy chuckle. Cupping her neck with one hand Kakashi tugged a bit on the collar of her shirt, exposing the black tattoo like mark.

It was strange, seeing his clan mark like that. He hadn't seen it in so long, to have it glaring up at him and on his former students body no less was an odd feeling. His thumb brushed over the black diamond with a grid pattern in it, sending another round of shivers down Sakura's spine.

"Is it weird? Seeing it on me?" Her voice pulled him from his thoughts and he brushed the symbol one last time before pulling back, and moving her hair over her shoulder again.

"No….well. Mah...yes. It's odd to see it on anybody," he said simply scooting back a bit on the couch. Sakura turned back to face him again and curled her body into the couch a bit, tucking her legs up to her chest.

"Why?" It was such an innocent question, but it squeezed Kakashi's heart. He opened his mouth to tell her not to worry about it, but found much different words falling from his lips.

"When my dad was alive," Sakura's eyes widened briefly, but he ignored it and continued. "He was very proud of his clan but even more proud of being a shinobi for Konoha. He didn't wear our clan crest like most people wear theirs. But it was around the house when I was younger. He used to have this huge metal sort of recreation of it hanging on the wall with two scrolls on either side of it hanging in the main room of the house. I'm sure it's still there," he trailed off and looked up at her with one of his signature smiles, the ones where his eyes crinkle over the mask.

"I'd like to see it. If you're alright with that...someday." Kakashi tilted his head as she smiled slowly, her eye lids becoming heavy as she leaned her head against the cushion more. With ease, Kakashi moved one of her decorative pillows onto his thigh and positioned himself at the edge of his side of the couch.

Patting the pillow he gave her another smile, chuckling softly as she moved to lay on her stomach with her head resting against the pillow. He hummed in thought for a moment, before looking down at the pink haired woman struggling to keep her eyes open.

"When is your next day off?" Sakura sighed heavily and smiled sleepily.

"Tomorrow. Tsunade is kinda mad at me for working so hard while you were asleep," she said with a soft yawn.

"Alright. Tomorrow I can take you to the house and we can see it. I've been meaning to go for years but...," he trailed off to look at Sakura as she hummed in understanding. His fingers itched to reach out and brush the hair from her face, and without realizing it he'd actually done just that. Sakura sighed happily and let her eyelids slide shut, her breathing becoming deeper and even in a matter of moments.

"Sleep now and we can worry about that tomorrow."

" 'Kashi?" Her voice was so soft and gentle, filled with sleep. He brushed his glove-less fingers through her hair.

"Yes?"

"Please don't run away."

Four words. Four words that shattered his soul and made his heart constrict painfully in his chest. She was so innocent in that moment, her fingers curled up in a tiny fist tucked under her chin. She looked so delicate and fragile, her smooth pale skin unblemished and perfect.

But she wasn't a little girl, she wasn't fragile or delicate. He'd seen her punch a _God. _Kakashi had witnessed first hand what happened when her fist connected with the ground, creating massive craters where solid rock turned to rubble. She was _so _strong. Sakura had overcome so much and had even surpassed her mentor, one of the three legendary Sanin.

Sakura was so much more than that little girl he'd first seen so many years ago, chubby hands flinging a kunai deftly at her window frame. She was a woman, a strong independent woman who cared deeply for him. Who he cared deeply for, and on top of it all she was his soulmate.

He watched as she shifted in her sleep, his fingers stilling their ministrations for a moment as her hair fell away revealing her soulmark. Tentatively he brushed his thumb against the mark and watched as Sakura sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer into the pillow and subsequently him.

"I swear. No more running," he whispered to her softly, running his thumb over the curve of her spine as he shifted, getting comfortable enough to close his eyes and drift off into sleep as well.

•••••••••••

The next morning when Sakura awoke, she was alone on the couch. Rubbing her eyes, she pushed herself up and tossed her thick mess of hair up over her shoulder. Sitting against the couch for a moment, Sakura let her mind wander back to the night and the way Kakashi had easily soothed her to sleep with his fingers in her hair, and against her spine.

"Sakura?" Kakashi's voice startled her out of her thoughts, her head snapping in his direction. She didn't know she couldn't tamp down the laughter that bubbled up through her chest, but seeing him standing there in her kitchen doorway wearing a pink apron made her snort loudly before falling into a fit of laughter that made her sides hurt.

"Y-You...apron..._oh Gods!_" Sakura squealed loudly falling back against the couch with a loud snort, clutching her sides as her head tipped back in her laughter.

"Mahh...Sakura that's no way to treat the man making you breakfast," Kakashi grumbled and turned to make his way back into her kitchen. The smell of grilled fish wafted into her nose, and she hummed standing and stretching before making her way in to help with their breakfast.

As she checked the fish Sakura glanced over at Kakashi who stirred his Miso soup with a practiced ease, and smiled.

_A girl could get used to this. _


End file.
